dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Smooooch
Song Information Artist: kors k BPM: 177 Composition/Arrangement: kors k Genre: CANDY RAVE (キャンディレイヴ) Video Type: Full (X2→Present) First BEMANI Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 16 EMPRESS First DDR Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II *DanceDanceRevolution S+ kors k pack *HELLO! POP'N MUSIC *pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET *REFLEC BEAT *REFLEC BEAT plus Music Pack 10 *REFLEC BEAT + Music Pack 1 Length: 1:55, 1:46 (REFLEC BEAT) P0:0P (parappa the rapper) Lyrics Several vocal clips, including "Move your body", "Come on DJ work this party", and "Look up in the sky, it makes you feel so high". Song Connections / Remixes *smooooch・∀・ is part of the CANDY RAVE series of songs. Other songs in the series include: **SigSig, which can be found in beatmaniaIIDX 12 HAPPY SKY and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **''Wuv U'', which can be found in REFLEC BEAT. **''Flip Flap'', which can be found in REFLEC BEAT limelight. *An extended, hardcore-style version of smooooch・∀・ can be found on kors k's album, Ways for Liberation. **''smooooch・∀・　-秋葉工房 mix-'', a Eurobeat remix by DJ Command, also appears on the same album. *stealth by DAISUKE ASAKURA from DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 also uses the "Look up in the sky" soundbite, albeit in a much lower pitch. DJ TAKAWO's 荒野のおイモ屋さん uses the "Move your body" soundbite too. *A remix by KN, named smooooch・∀・ KNmix, can be found on SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH. *The REFLEC BEAT version of smooooch・∀・ cuts out 9 seconds of the song. However, as of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, this cut is no longer used. Trivia *smooooch・∀・'s background video has become a meme, instantly resulting in many parodies of the video that are available on YouTube and NicoNicoDouga. *smooooch・∀・ is one of the few available-by-default BEMANI crossovers on DanceDanceRevolution X2 and playable in the game's Happy Mode. *The DDR X2 location test version of smooooch・∀・ did not have 8th note stops. This was later changed in the final version, which now has 8th note stops, all of which are timed with the background video and music. *smooooch・∀・'s Challenge chart is intended to be played in a style that imitates the dancing princesses in the video. *smooooch・∀・ does not have its Challenge chart in DDR II because of the game's engine not handling Shock Arrows. *While SigSig is the first song in the CANDY RAVE song series, smooooch・∀・ was the first one from the CANDY RAVE series to appear in the DDR series, appearing in DDR X2. SigSig later appeared in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. Gallery Smooooch.png|Album art. smooooch (DDR S).png|DDR S+ banner. Background Video Song Production Information Untranslated. Video Production Information Hello, MAYA here. This is "SigSig 2", with three different princesses running about. Originally, for EMPRESS, I was going to have one tomboyish princess running around the screen having her clothes change three times. This movie is worthy to be considered as a sequel to SigSig and continues what I wanted to do with the SigSig video, which was dancing with full animation. Remember to watch the parts when the girls try to throw in a last kiss! I appreciate this and enjoy playing whenever possible. I am now going to take a bow. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Kors k Songs Category:DDR II Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Songs with Reratings Category:Songs with Shock Arrow Challenge Charts